La beauté est éphémère, l'amour lui persiste !
by Serenades
Summary: "Vous m'aviez promis que vous la guéririez ! Je vous ai donné mon soutien et vous deviez la guérir pas la mettre dans un plus mauvais état qu'elle ne l'était !" cria Liz. Se passe durant le 311 ;
1. Dors cher ange

_Après l'épisode 3ˣ11, cette petite histoire m'a traversé l'esprit. Reviewez si vous voulez que je continu, ou si vous avez des critiques à faire Oh et je sais que les "mon amour, ma chérie" et autre semble trop surfait mais dans la série, Klaus les utilise et en anglais ca passe beaucoup mieux. La traduction en anglais arrive bientôt _

Chapitre 1

Caroline arrivait à peine à reconnaître sa propre chambre. Le réveil était difficile mais rien de plus normal étant donné les circonstances. La nuit avait été mouvementée : mordue par son ex-petit copain hybride la veille puis sauvée par la personne la plus vile qui n'ai jamais été depuis plusieurs siècles. Cet ennemi était soudainement apparût comme amical la prenant dans ses bras, berçant son petit corps frêle, lui disant les mots les plus réconfortants qu'elle ait jamais entendu depuis le début de sa nouvelle vie. Plus qu'amical, il avait été proche, gentil, tendre. Son regard se posa sur la petite boîte noire au nœud blanc parfait, puis sur la petite carte qui l'accompagnait avec ces mots magnifiquement écrits : _From Klaus_. Le bijou était étincelant de diamant, un bracelet qui rendait ridicule la petite babiole que Tyler avait osé lui offrir quelques heures plus tôt ; un de ces joyaux que l'on ne donne pas à n'importe qui, destiné à une personne qui importe. Elle comptait pour quelqu'un. Que ce soit Klaus, le meurtrier de tellement de gens dont beaucoup qu'elle connaissait, elle s'en moquait ; le qui, quand, où, comment elle s'en moquait. La vraie question était pourquoi ? Etait-il venu par lui-même, ou était-ce sa mère qui avait fait appel à lui ? Les souvenirs réapparaissant, il était entré dans la maison, ce qui voulait dire que sa mère l'avait invité à entrer. Quel prix avait-elle payé pour ça ?

Caroline se lava précipitamment. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle sentie cette douleur, la même qui l'avait fait tant souffrir la veille. S'effondrant par terre, elle gémit puis cria à mesure qu'elle se rendait compte de ce qui se passait. La douleur n'était plus seulement sur son épaule mais se propageait dans tout son corps. Alors que les pas lourd de Matt et Liz s'approchait déjà, elle repoussa son pyjama de sa main tremblante et constata que la plaie avait disparut mais que son corps était recouvert de plaque tout aussi écœurantes. Matt ouvrit la porte à la volée, la faisant rebondir avec force sur le mur. Caroline se tordait maintenant par terre criant sans cesse et de plus en plus fort comme si elle était dévorée de l'intérieur.

Matt et Liz la soulevèrent rapidement et la reposèrent sur le lit. Lynn regardait sa fille les yeux emplis d'horreur. Elle était censé être guérit, pas aller plus mal. Elle comprenait maintenant : Klaus devait avoir besoin d'un accès illimité à la maison. Pourquoi, elle ne le savait pas encore, aucun objet de valeur du moins pour un vampire était entreposé ici, tout ce qui pouvait être susceptible de menacer ce monstre était bien caché chez les Salvatore. Mais finalement, elle se moquait de savoir.

- "Occupe-toi d'elle", demanda Liz à Matt. "Fais en sorte qu'elle tienne jusqu'à ce que je revienne mais surtout n'oublies pas qu'elle peut être dangereuse dans cet état." Liz ne prit même pas le temps de déposer un baiser à sa fille et se précipita vers sa propre chambre, prenant les armes qui lui serait nécessaire. Elle se lança sur la route du vieux manoir sans regarder derrière elle, avec une seule idée en tête : vampire ou non c'était sa fille, et elle s'en rendait vraiment compte qu'au moment où elle était si proche de la perdre. Elle l'avait laissé tombé une fois, s'était même retourné contre elle mais tout ca était terminé. Si elle devait tuer ou se faire tuer pour elle, peu importait.

L'agitation était permanente dans le manoir. En plus des rénovations, les évènements ne s'arrêtaient pas de surgir, d'abord Stefan puis Caroline. L'agitation n'avait jamais dérangé Klaus jusque là, les siècles s'écoulaient toujours pleins de surprises et de complications, tuant, s'amusant. Les gens défilaient et la plupart le voulait voir mort ce qui lui offrait une source d'occupation intensive et permanente. Rien ne le touchait mais tout l'amusait. C'était ainsi qu'il avait choisi de vivre, contre toute morale autre que la sienne, négligeant tout même sa famille

depuis qu'il avait été déçu par elle.

Il ne regrettait pas de les avoir scellés dans leur cercueil. Même s'il aimait jouer, sa famille vivante, ce serait prendre le risque de les voir se retourner contre lui et en tant qu'Originaux, ils ne seraient plus un amusement mais une menace pour Klaus. Durant les périodes d'ennui, il avait hésité une ou deux fois à les réveiller puis s'était rendu compte qu'il les aimait et qu'il ne pourrait prendre leur haine pour un jeu.

La solitude le rattrapait. Il se souvenait comme il était heureux étant humain, malgré leur père il était heureux. Il n'était jamais seul. Aujourd'hui, il est à deux doigts de tout perdre encore une fois. Stefan se retournait contre lui, il avait perdu un camarade de jeu qui maintenant, voulait lui enlever ses semblables. Les hybrides avaient le mérite de ne jamais lui en vouloir peu importe ce qu'il ferait, vivants ils ne le laisseraient jamais tomber. C'était le but. Rebekka pouvait le laisser à tout moment et il préférait la voir morte mais près de lui plutôt que la voir le fuir. Mais ses petits soldats commençaient à l'ennuyer ; il avait espéré bien plus, il avait espéré ne pas avoir à se contenter d'une armée de petits jouets. Leur loyauté les privait de leur libre arbitre, de leur intelligence et de leur créativité bref de leur personnalité. Si Rebekka pouvait le laisser seul, c'était quelqu'un d'authentiquement surprenant et qui lui faisait réellement aimer exister. C'était maintenant qu'il avait tout ce qu'il avait toujours espéré qu'il se rendait compte que rien ne valait sa famille. Il n'avait jamais été aussi occupé et paradoxalement moins amusé qu'aujourd'hui.

Son occupation principale était de retrouver sa famille et ça n'avait rien d'amusant, ca le consumait. La peur qu'ils se réveillent et passe l'éternité à le haïr prônait sur tout même sur la joie qu'il aurait pu éprouver à manipuler les habitants de Mystic Falls ou à jouer avec ses hybrides. Stefan lui ouvrait les yeux. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un de sa trempe. Quelqu'un qui ne reculait devant rien pour avoir ce qu'il souhaite, qui lui aussi ne vivait plus sous la même morale que les autres et surtout quelqu'un qui, pour la première fois, avait découvert sa faiblesse. Il avait pris ce qui importait plus que tout. Klaus n'avait pas plié devant Stefan parce qu'il pourrait perdre de futurs nouveaux hybrides, mais parce qu'il se rendait compte que si Stefan était prêt à transformer Elena, il n'aurait pas peur des représailles s'il balançait les corps dans l'océan.

Le soleil brillait, réchauffant la peau de Klaus ce matin là. Il était songeur et ne portait que peu d'attention à ce qui était autour de lui. Il repensait à Caroline. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre de la jeune femme, il avait été hypnotisé par sa beauté. Une beauté que l'on ne retrouve pas partout même chez les vampires. Elle ressemblait à Rebekka, ses cheveux blonds illuminaient un visage parfaitement dessiné. Il avait déjà remarqué à quel point elle était belle et s'était dit à l'époque de leur rencontre que ce genre de personne ne devrait pas mourir, mais elle faisait partie du plan pour récupérer ce qu'il avait toujours voulu alors à ce moment là peu importait. En tant qu'homme d'expérience, il avait vu passer la beauté de nombreuse fois dans sa vie et l'avait toujours respecté et admiré, fasciné par l'art. Il ne pouvait donc décemment pas laisser un objet aussi beau s'éteindre, de plus par sa faute et sans raison. Il l'avait alors délivré lui expliquant pourquoi elle devait vivre. Il n'était pas intéressé puisque le soutien du shérif ne ferait pas pencher la balance, il voulait simplement la voir vivre. Cette façon de penser ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était une de ses périodes de solitude où il devenait une autre personne et il l'avait montré à Caroline.

Il fût interrompu par les pas lourd et l'odeur d'un sang humain qui lui était familier. Klaus se levant tomba nez à nez avec une arme et n'eut pas le temps de voir son agresseur avant d'être percé par une dizaine de balle de bois en plein cœur. Il n'en mourra pas mais il tomba à genoux.

- "Vous m'aviez promis que vous la guéririez ! Je vous ai donné mon soutien et vous deviez la guérir pas la mettre dans un plus mauvais état qu'elle ne l'était !" cria Liz, pleine de désespoir, l'arme pointée sur Klaus. Les hybrides commençaient à s'approcher d'elle, menaçants, quand Klaus les arrêta d'un geste de la main. Au début, Klaus était furieux qu'une humaine puisse faire preuve d'un tel manque de respect face à un Originel, hybride qui plus est. Puis il porta attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas aller mieux s'il l'avait fait boire son sang ?

- "Que voulez vous alors ? Si vous ne vouliez pas la guérir que cherchez-vous chez moi ?" Rageât Liz.

- "Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai tenu parole et je l'ai nourrit de mon sang." Répondit Klaus se levant tout en arrachant de sa poitrine les morceaux de bois qui le transperçaient. "Si vous voulez bien ne plus vainement tenter de me blesser avec de pathétiques armes inutiles, je serais ravi de vous accompagner jusqu'à chez vous." Liz laissa tomber son arme à terre après quelques secondes d'hésitation, plus acquiesça.

- "Bien très chère" continua Klaus le sourire narquois aux lèvres. "Après vous." dit-il d'un geste de la main lui indiquant la porte par laquelle elle était entrée comme une furie.

Arrivés à la maison des Forbes, les cris stridents de Caroline confirmaient le récit de sa mère. Klaus se dirigea vers la chambre et écarta Matt assis à son chevet qui alla s'écraser contre un meuble.

- "Laissez-nous." ordonna Klaus d'une voix froide sans même regarder Liz ou Matt une seule seconde. Il avait les yeux rivés sur la jeune femme qui se tordait et hurlait de douleur. Malgré les plaques sur son corps, sa beauté restait la même, mais elle n'apparaissait pas de la même façon ; elle n'était plus saisissante mais frappante, elle faisait mal. Klaus souffrait physiquement de voir une si belle chose avoir mal à ce point.

- "Il est hors de question que je vous laisse à nouveau seule avec ma fille !" hurla Lynn.

Klaus se tourna vers elle et la saisissant par la gorge, la plaqua contre le mur du fond décrochant un tableau au passage. Il lui faisait perdre son temps alors que la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était s'occupait de ceux pourquoi il était là.

- "Vous devez m'écouter très attentivement. Je fais preuve de beaucoup de clémence à votre égard, rappelez vous que vous n'êtes rien et que je peux faire de vous ce que je souhaite. Vous voulez que votre fille vive alors faites ce que je dis. Vous ne voulez pas que je tues tout ceux auxquels vous tenez alors montrez moi un peu plus de respect." Klaus avait les yeux menaçants mais toujours le sourire aux lèvres et Lynn terrifiée n'osa qu'acquiescer une fois encore.

- "Bien." souffla Klaus d'un sourire. Il la laissa s'écrouler par terre et tituber jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ferma nonchalamment avant de dévaler les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine.

Retournant au chevet de Caroline, il s'assit posant un genou sur le lit. Elle ne criait plus mais se tordait ne pouvant s'arrêter de bouger. Il saisit sa tête entre ses mains la redressant délicatement alors que son regard fuyant arrivait à peine à se poser sur Klaus.

- "Caroline, mon ange, m'entends-tu ?" A ces mots, elle sursauta et dirigea son regard vers les yeux bleus de Klaus. Apeurée, elle se tortilla pour s'extirper de ses bras. Klaus ne comprit pas sa réaction : il était très probable qu'elle soit en train d'halluciner. "Chut, je t'en pris calmes toi."

- "Non... je ... pourquoi vous avez attendu", suffoqua Caroline. " Je ne vous ai jamais rien fait, j'ai..." Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur puis reprit sa phrase avec difficulté. "Je ne suis rien alors tuez moi, je ne comprends... pourquoi vous voulez que j'ai mal ? Je ne vous ai rien fait... rien du tout... rien, je..." Une nouvelle fois elle se courba et cria de plus belle. Klaus réalisa qu'elle n'hallucinait pas, elle avait peur de lui. Il était désemparé. Il voyait pour la première fois le mal qu'il pouvait faire. Dans d'autres circonstances, ça ne l'aurait pas touché mais là, tenant cette toute petite chose fragile dans ses bras, la chose la plus magnifique qu'il ai vu depuis longtemps, il se sentait coupable, un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis un moment. Son regard emplit de tristesse et d'affolement laissait transparaitre la peine qu'il éprouvait. Il n'était plus un meurtrier, ce qu'il avait fait tenait du blasphème. Il n'avait pas réfléchit outre mesure quand il avait demandé à Tyler de mordre Caroline, il avait seulement espéré faire plier Stefan, le faire supplier pour un peu de sang comme il l'avait fait pour son frère Damon, pour qu'enfin il lui rende les cercueils. Tout ça n'avait servit à rien et maintenant, il se retrouvait assis au bord du lit d'une des belles choses qui ne devrait pas périr. Klaus s'étonnait à penser comme ça mais ne s'étendit pas longtemps sur ses états d'âme. La priorité restait de régler ça au plus vite, pour qu'enfin il n'entende plus ces cris, qu'il n'ai plus jamais à voir ce regard opaque presque inerte remplacer celui si intense qu'il avait aperçu.

- "Ma chérie non je t'en pris, ne crois pas que j'ai voulu tout ça", supplia Klaus le regard perçant et attristé à la fois. "Je pensais te guérir et je ne trouve pas d'explication à ton état." Klaus releva la manche de son pull pour lui proposer une nouvelle fois son bras mais elle n'était plus là. Elle gigotait se tortillait sans être capable de canaliser sa douleur ou de la contrôler. Klaus osait à peine imaginer la douleur qu'elle subissait sachant qu'elle était calme la veille. Son regard fuyait, elle n'était plus capable de contrôler ses mouvements et avait beaucoup de mal à parler.

Caroline avait toujours eu peur de mourir mais aujourd'hui, elle se rendait compte que la mort était parfois nécessaire. En cet instant, elle l'était. Elle devait mourir, tout ça devait s'arrêter elle ne pouvait pas supporter cette douleur une seconde de plus, elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Et Klaus était là, s'évertuant à la narguer, jouant les preux chevaliers surement pour une nouvelle fois manipuler sa mère. Et elle était sûr qu'il allait rester là, à la regarder mourir, pour ensuite dire à Lynn qu'il avait tout essayé mais qu'il n'existait pas de remède. Oh non il ne la tuerait pas, il l'observerait seulement dépérir comme un chat regarde une petite souris agoniser dans ses pattes. Elle savait que c'était ce qu'il allait faire mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que dans un élan de gentillesse, il arrêterait tout ça. Klaus avait fait du zèle la veille en lui racontant que lui aussi avait ses faiblesses et ce n'était pas son genre, il ne pouvait pas mentir à ce moment là, il devait rester quelque chose de bon en lui. Elle priait pour qu'après tout le mal qu'il avait fait autour de lui, il fasse quelque chose de bien une seule et unique fois. Ca ne lui demandait à peine un tout petit effort. Mais Caroline fût déçue une fois de plus.

Non seulement il ne voulait pas abréger sa souffrance mais en plus il proposait de la nourrir de ce qui avait empiré son état. Il s'amusait réellement, jouait avec elle. Les oreilles de la jeune fille bourdonnaient, elle n'entendait plus que des brouhahas, des bribes de syllabes, mais elle vît l'avant bras de Klaus s'approcher vers sa bouche, les traces de ses dents de la veille toujours fraîches sur la peau blanche. Caroline utilisa ses dernières forces pour écarter sa tête une nouvelle fois.

- "Je vous en pris... Pitié..." souffla t'elle.

- "Fais-moi confiance, je ne veux que te guérir. Bois." Les mots de Klaus étaient brumeux aux oreilles de la jeune fille.

Klaus ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Il plaqua son bras sans trop de force mais fermement contre la bouche de Caroline et la força à boire. Il retira son bras au bout d'une petite minute et attendit. Elle ne bougeait plus et ne criait plus. Tenant toujours la tête fragile de Caroline entre ses mains, Klaus rapprocha le corps frêle de la vampire pour que son dos repose sur la poitrine forte de l'Originel. Mais il n'eût pas le temps de profiter de son contact car quelques minutes avaient suffit au sang de Klaus pour la contaminer plus encore. Elle ne gigotait plus maintenant, elle s'extirpa des bras de Klaus comme animée d'une nouvelle force et s'élança hors du lit atterrissant violement contre la table de chevet. A vitesse vampirique et avant que sa tête ne touche le sol, Klaus l'avait déjà reprise dans ses bras la tenant fort pour qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. Il était horrifié de voir que ce qu'il avait fait était encore pire.

- "Non, non, non tu n'es pas censé avoir si mal ! " dit Klaus plein d'incompréhension. Reposant la tête de Caroline sur l'oreiller, il aperçut une larme parcourir sa joue. Ce fût la chose la plus cruelle à laquelle il avait jamais assisté. Sa beauté était maintenant complètement dénaturée par ses expressions de douleur. Brisant le contact avec sa peau douce et détournant le regard, Klaus attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de Tyler. Après quelques sonneries, qui semblaient durer une éternité, Tyler daigna décrocher.

- "Chez les Forbes. Sur le champ." Ordonna Klaus, la voix de marbre. Se retournant sur la jeune femme allongée comme un cadavre désarticulé sur le lit, il la replaça correctement. Elle clignait des yeux mais n'émettait pas un son. Elle était complètement inerte comme si la douleur la paralysait. Klaus resta quelques minutes encore à la regarder, attrapant sa main qu'il serra fort dans les siennes. Il était sans voix lui aussi maintenant. Il ne s'expliquait pas son comportement, il avait parfois agit de façon aussi concerné que ce soit avec ses hybrides, sa famille ou encore les gens dont il avait besoin. Mais elle ne lui servait à rien et il n'était plus seulement concerné, il était gentil, doux, terrorisé, plein de culpabilité et surtout presque humain, tout ça pour une personne qui, aussi belle soit-elle, était une inconnue.

Enfin la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et Klaus, descendant d'un pas pressé les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine, se saisit d'un long couteau de cuisine et d'un verre, pour aller à la rencontre de Tyler. Matt déjà à la porte, refusait de laisser entrer Tyler.

- "Dégages d'ici, après ce que t'as fait comment est ce que tu oses te montrer à sa porte ? " criait-il. Matt s'approchait de Tyler menaçant, quand Klaus les sépara, repoussant doucement Matt sur le côté mais plaquant Tyler d'un bras sous la gorge sans ménagement.

- "Ne bouges pas." Ordonna-t-il d'un ton sévère. C'était stupide de s'en prendre à Tyler, mais lorsque le juge qui a ordonné la sentence ne peut pas être puni, on s'en prend au bourreau. Klaus libéra son bras pour prendre le couteau dans son autre main et le faire glisser sur l'avant bras du jeune hybride. Le sang coula à flot dans le verre qu'il plaça juste en dessous de la plaie. Après l'avoir rempli, il n'ajouta pas un mot, laissant Matt et Tyler devant l'entrée ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il se passait, et se rua une nouvelle fois vers la chambre de Caroline. Elle n'avait pas bougé telle la Belle aux bois dormant dans son sommeil.

Une nouvelle fois il la fit boire de force mais elle ne protesta pas. Caroline n'avait plus la force que de subir tout en essayant de s'accrocher à la vie. Lorsque le sang coula dans sa gorge, elle senti comme un feu lui parcourir le corps. Pire que tout ce qu'elle avait subit auparavant. Elle voyait de ses yeux embrumés, Klaus s'agiter et prononcer quelques mots, affolé. Puis la douleur s'atténua, il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que tout s'arrête, non seulement l'incendie dans ses veines mais aussi la douleur qui la tiraillait depuis la veille.

Lorsque Klaus la vit se calmer et enfin respirer normalement, il s'approcha doucement et jeta la couverture à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle était incroyablement chaude. Alors qu'il appliquait ses mains froides sur sa peau fragile, il la redressa doucement pour s'assoir derrière elle, les jambes écartées, puis la laissa reposer délicatement sur sa poitrine. Il la tenait fermement dans bras.

- "Liz, Matt !" Cria-t-il. Lorsque Klaus sût qu'ils avaient fini de monter les escaliers, il reprit : "Ne rentrez pas, tout va beaucoup mieux maintenant mais laissez moi quelques temps seul avec elle. Je veux m'assurer qu'elle ne replonge pas une nouvelle fois."

- "Je veux la voir." Exigea Liz.

- " Si elle est guérit pour le moment, je peux reprendre ce que j'ai donné. Je ne suis pas sur que vous souhaitiez une nouvelle fois m'offenser Liz" dit-il de sa voix suave et faussement polie.

Les pas lourds de Liz et de Matt s'éloignèrent lentement. Caroline et Klaus restèrent un long moment allongés l'un à côté de l'autre sans bouger.

- " Je pensais que vous m'auriez laissé mourir" murmura péniblement Caroline.

- " J'aurais pu", répondit il. "Et je ne sais pas encore pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait. Peut être ais-je des remords à voir s'éteindre une beauté authentique." Plaisanta-t-il. Il espérait qu'elle se souviendrait de la conversation de la veille. Elle pivota lentement sa tête vers celle de Klaus derrière elle pour qu'elle ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Elle plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Klaus.

- " Merci " chuchota-t-elle. Klaus ne répondit pas se contentant de la regarder dans les yeux, sa beauté revenant à chaque seconde qui passait. Il déposa un doux baiser sur son front brulant. Les yeux de Caroline se fermèrent pour qu'elle puisse enfin se reposer.

- " Dors cher ange." Ce n'était pas un ordre mais une supplique susurrée à son oreille. Alors qu'il pensait qu'elle s'était endormie depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, elle pivota un peu plus sa tête qui ne reposait plus sur l'épaule de l'Originel et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres les yeux fermés. Klaus ne comprit pas tout de suite puis caressa son doux visage de sa main, ne lâchant pas le baiser qui dura plusieurs dizaines de secondes. Quand, ils se séparèrent et ouvrirent les yeux, ce fût comme si le contact n'avait pas été brisé. Klaus s'avança une nouvelle fois vers ses lèvres resserrant la prise sur sa taille alors qu'elle passait sa main sur son cou. Ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre. Mais Caroline, tombant de fatigue, brisa le baiser, laissant reposer sa tête contre la poitrine de Klaus, et s'endormit immédiatement.

- " Bonne nuit, amour." Il reposa un dernier baiser sur son front et s'endormit lui aussi dans ses bras.

_La suite sera beaucoup moins mélo je pense ^^ _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : La hiérarchie

Liz était restée recroquevillé au sol, encerclant ses genoux de ses bras, le regard vide, à ne faire que s'imaginer les pires scénarios. Il pourrait la tuer, il l'avait peut-être déjà fait, il pourrait la soumettre ou la torturer. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était assise par terre dans un coin du salon comme le serait une petite fille punie par ses parents, elle ne savait pas non plus combien de temps elle devrait encore rester à s'imaginer que sa fille n'existait plus, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que le temps était long, il s'écoulait certes mais très lentement, trop lentement pour qu'elle ne devienne pas folle. Puis enfin elle avait entendu la porte d'entrée claquer. Elle ne s'était pas perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait été attentive au moindre bruit et pourtant elle n'avait pas entendu Klaus descendre les escaliers. Elle s'était levée précipitamment se ruant vers le couloir, chancelante de ses jambes engourdies.

Caroline dormait comme un ange et surtout elle respirait, sa poitrine se soulevant paisiblement. Liz s'approcha doucement du lit, puis s'y assis pour caresser le visage de sa fille.

Klaus n'était pas foncièrement égoïste ni méchant, il avait seulement sa propre vision de l'ordre des choses. Pour lui, il ne faisait pas du mal à des personnes, il était seulement le haut de la chaîne alimentaire. Dit-on du loup qui mange l'agneau qu'il est égoïste ou même méchant ? Dangereux certes, comme tous les prédateurs, mais l'agneau est stupide et inférieur alors pourquoi s'encombrer avec les états d'âme si cette espèce était vouée à la petitesse ? Klaus avait une hiérarchie en tête : tout d'abord sa mère morte, la sorcière Originelle la plus puissante qui n'ai jamais existé, qui avait repoussé l'équilibre de la nature pour sauver sa famille en créant une nouvelle espèce et surtout la seule qui pouvait contrôler Michael ; après elle, son père celui qui avait su refusé l'appel du sang humain et le seul à pouvoir menacer la sureté de Klaus ; puis lui-même puisqu'il était non seulement un Originel mais aussi un hybride ; puis les sorcières, capables de tout ; ses frères et sœur en commençant par Elijah et en finissant par Rebekka ; puis ses hybrides qui étaient le fruit de sa chaire, ne possédant aucune tare seulement les avantages d'un croisement entre vampire et loup-garou ; ensuite venaient les vampires, immortels et tellement puissants mais aussi capable de jouer avec leur émotions pour se contrôler ; les loups garous eux venaient juste après, humains, seulement magnifique une fois par mois ; et enfin loin derrière les humains, vivants tous sous les mêmes règles, s'efforçant de vivre en paix et non pas de dépasser leur supérieur hiérarchique, ils se contentaient.

Voilà comment Klaus voyait le monde et maintenant que ses parents n'existaient plus, il était à sa tête. Oh il ne comptait pas gouverner le monde, seulement faire ce qu'il voudrait de ceux qui l'habitaient.

Mais aujourd'hui, cette hiérarchie se mélangeait, un vampire une humaine et une sorcière le menait par le bout du nez. Le jeu était sa vie mais aujourd'hui il risquait quelque chose. Stefan avait les cercueils, Elena pouvait à tout moment mourir et le privait de ses hybrides et Bonnie trouverai certainement un moment de le détruire ce n'était qu'une question de temps. C'était la première fois depuis que sa famille s'était brisée, qu'il avait peur de perdre. C'était pour ça qu'il n'allait plus détruire mais s'allier. Le Maire, le shérif et sa fille, Elena et Damon à qui il avait promis la paix s'il récupérait sa famille ; il essaierait de convaincre les braves membres du conseil de Mystic Falls qu'après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, il repartirait et les laisserait tranquille. Mais tout ça était faux, puisqu'une fois qu'il aurait récupéré les cercueils, le bouleversement dans la hiérarchie d'annihilerait et Stefan, Bonnie et Elena, aujourd'hui ses semblables grâce à leur audace et à leur manipulations, redeviendrait de simples membres d'une sous-espèce qui se serait pliée devant lui. Ils n'auraient donc absolument aucune raison de vivre s'ils avaient osé offenser Klaus.

Bien sûr, son comportement avec Caroline avait un but. Tout ça n'avait pourtant pas été planifié, Klaus avait sincèrement agit selon ses sentiments immédiats, elle ne devait simplement pas mourir, il l'avait souhaité et puisqu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait il en serait ainsi. Mais maintenant que c'était fait il fallait bien exploiter le potentiel de son acte, Klaus n'aimait pas la gratuité. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait s'y prendre pour utiliser Caroline. Ce qui était sur c'était qu'il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser avec quelque chose de neuf.

En rentrant au manoir, le bruit et l'agitation avait cessé. Il était enfin terminé, une semaine n'était pas de trop pour finir les rénovations même pour des hybrides. Le jardin était splendide, avec une allé de Camélia rouge sang qui rappelait bien à qui appartenait cette maison, menant directement au porche et à la gigantesque porte d'entrée, ancienne et authentique comme lui. L'intérieur lui était moderne, ouvert de lumière et pur dans ses espaces et ses agencements. Une maison qu'il ne quitterait pas de si tôt mais qui manquait encore de rareté.

" - Melinda, ma chère, tu as fait un excellant travail." Dit-il en passant la porte transparente du salon.

" - N'est-il pas commode d'avoir une décoratrice hybride sous la main ? " répondit la belle brune, les yeux pétillants de bonheur lorsqu'elle reçu le compliment. Melinda était la plus merveilleuse de tous, elle était toujours joyeuse et gardait le sourire peu importe les circonstances, mais elle avait tout de même sue montrer des signes d'autorité sur ses pairs. Elle ressemblait quelque peu à Klaus dans sa manière d'inspirer peur un instant et d'apparaître charmante l'instant suivant.

" - En effet très chère, tu me combles de ravissement," dit-il un large sourire aux lèvres. " Mais je sui attristé de voir qu'aucun tableau n'est encore accroché au mur, qu'aucun piano ne trône au centre du salon ou encore qu'aucune sculpture ne vienne illuminer le jardin ..." continua-t-il d'un air légèrement peiné, la tête doucement penché sur le côté. Ce n'était ni un reproche, ni une question, ni un ordre mais plutôt une requête. Melinda le comprit tout de suite et acquiesça. Elle ne dit plus un moment et déterminée, se saisit de ses clefs de voiture et de sa veste posée sur un des fauteuils en cuir beige.

" - Et vous ? Que voulez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? " demanda Klaus aux deux autres hybrides qui le fixaient sur le canapé. " Et où sont passés Mike et Dan ? "

" - Surement partis s'inscrire au lycée " Répondit Liam de sa voix grave. Liam n'était pas très intéressant, peu raffiné voir "bourrin" parfois mais il ne manquait pas de bonne foi, il voulait tout faire bien et il s'appliquait à faire plaisir aux autres avec ses faibles moyens.

" Appelles-les et dis leur d'annuler leur inscription et la vôtre, vous allez partir pour quelques temps à Seattle. " annonça Klaus.

" Vous, tu veux dire que ne viens pas avec nous ? " demanda Alicia, décontenancée. Klaus vit l'expression de terreur dans leurs yeux. Cette bizarrerie de reconnaissance au maître devait aller très loin pour que cette séparation, bien que temporaire soit aussi difficile pour eux.

" Non je ne viens pas avec vous. Pour le moment mais nous seront bientôt tous réunis ma chère. " Klaus la réconforta s'avançant pour attraper sa main et y déposer un baiser. " Vous partirez dans quelque heures alors je te conseille de faire tes valises à l'instant Alicia et d'appeler Melinda pour qu'elle se dépêche une peu. Attends un peu Liam. " Alors qu'il s'était déjà levé pour se diriger vers sa chambre, Liam se retourna brusquement, son regard curieux se posant sur le visage de Klaus.

" - Oui tu vas rester avec moi à Mystic Falls, je vais avoir besoin de tes services. " Ajouta Klaus le regard plein de malice. Il avait d'abord pensé à Melinda pour l'assister, puis il s'était dit qu'elle était trop extravagante pour ce genre de choses, elle était plus du genre confrontation frontale alors que Klaus avait besoin de discrétion. Liam n'était pas forcément le mieux placé pour ça mais il était sûr qu'il saurait faire les choses convenablement et puis surtout il n'avait pas d'autre option. Mike et Dan était comme aimantés l'un à l'autre, deux frères qui ne se quittaient jamais et Alicia était trop passive pour être utile à quoi que ce soit pour le moment.

A la nouvelle, Liam n'avait pas dit un mot. Il savait que Klaus n'était pas très loquace, alors il avait décidé de ne rien ajouter et de seulement se rassoir. Mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'arborer et un sourire qui traversait tout son visage. Etre choisit parmi tous n'était pas seulement un honneur, Liam devenait maintenant le "second chef de la meute". Melinda allait être surement folle de rage aux vues de ses excentricités. Liam regardait Klaus d'un air émerveillé, alors que ce dernier se servait déjà un verre de vin dans le placard. Non pas un, mais deux, le deuxième qu'il tendit à Liam en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

"- Je veux que tu ailles jusqu'à la maison des Forbes et que tu surveilles la petite Caroline. Personne ne doit remarquer ta présence, pour toute la ville tu es parti avec le reste de tes congénères. Lorsqu'elle sera au lycée, tu pourras te reposer ici mais si quelqu'un vient à me visiter, tu disparais et surtout tu ne fais pas un bruit. Je veux que tu l'observes, que tu en apprennes le plus possible et que tu me fasses un rapport détaillé chaque jour." Annonça-t-il, droit au but.

" - Elle n'a pas l'air trop compliqué à cerner, c'est qu'une de ces vampires névrosée qui doit encore vouloir vivre comme une humaine." Commenta Liam, s'assurant tout de même de ne pas regarder Klaus dans les yeux.

" - Tu as surement raison Liam et je me moque de ce qu'elle peut être, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est en quoi elle pourrait m'être utile." Acheva Klaus, vidant son verre pour se lever et disparaître dans la cuisine.

Klaus devait parer à toutes les éventualités, même la plus insignifiante créature pourrait le gêner s'il ne la prenait pas en compte. Après tout, elle avait réussi à provoquer un conflit entre Tyler et lui.

" Liam ! " cria Klaus. " Trouve Tyler et dis lui de dire au revoir à sa chère petite amie rapidement avant que lui fasse ses bagages. Je veux qu'ils aient quitté la ville dans deux heures."

_Voilà un chapitre très court et j'en suis désolé, un chapitre qui ne fait pas intervenir Caroline mais qui pose quand même les bases pour ce qui va se passer pour les hybrides. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, les remarques étaient vraiment pertinentes et m'ont beaucoup aidé Je posterai la suite rapidement mais je peux rien promettre ! Merci de votre lecture. _


End file.
